


DayDream Believer

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Daydreaming, M/M, Rude Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Title, tags. That's it really.





	DayDream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 184 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I heard the song, saw some Tumblr posts of pretty libraries, this came to mind.  
> Which is good as I spend the rest of the day working on my SidLink pieces. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri smiles up at the sun shining on his face between the new unfolded green leaves, lying on the grass in a park, relaxing on a blanket. His fingers walk over to the hand of the person next to him, softly entwining them when he bumps into the hand. The soft squeeze he get's makes the butterflies in his stomach go frantic. 

The barrage of the dog gets him by surprise, making him let go of the hand. He buries his hands in the fur of the Poodle, rubbing and petting it everywhere he can get to. Only to keep bumping into the same hand he had just been holding. The dog shakes water from themselves. 

Yuuri finds himself getting pulled from the sand, pulled to the waters edge of the sea, but before his bare feet touch the water he gets swooped up and spun around. The light hits him straight in his eyes, making him blink. he simply closes his eyes when a very experienced mouth steals his breath away. 

They tumble down in the sand. There is some rolling around making them get stuck in the sheets. Warm hands slip under Yuuri's shirt, touching him in all the right places to force huffs and soft moans from his lips. lips marking him all along his neck, which he cocks further to give better excess. 

The lips travel down his naked chest, pausing slightly over his nipples who get all hard from the attention. He mumbles the name of the lover that is ministrating his body just like it wants to be touched. Their bodies rub together aided by the water of his families Onsen. Pushing in a way that makes Yuuri want to scream out. 

THUD

Yuuri's head shoots up from his papers, drool coating his cheek. He blinks around owly, to see Phichit standing next to the desk in the library Yuuri had taken to do his essay. The essay he has completely drooled over while dreaming. 

Remembering exactly what he had been dreaming Yuuri manages to get even more red than his previous record. Phichit picks up the massive dictionary he'd dropped to the floor to get Yuuri's attention. 

"I swear Yuuri, if you ever meet the real Victor you'll explode." His friend gives him a knowing grin. 

"I wasn't... it's not... how?" Yuuri tries to deny it but every word just makes Phichit's face get more mischievous. 

When his friend turns his phone so that Yuuri can see the screen he is shocked to see it is a still of a vid. A vid of Yuuri sleeping and by the placement of his one arm.. He quickly looks down and closes his fly. Setting yet a new record. Phichit smiles and starts the vid.

"Ah... Victor... there, just there... ah, yes..." Yuuri slams his hand over the phone turning down the sound.

"How many people heard that?" He looks around, but as he's in an unpopular section there aren't any people around that he can spot. Still he was asleep, lord knows how many people came by before Phichit was here. 

"I think Derek from chem overheard you. But the guy already knew you had somebody on your mind when you turned him down. So I don't think he'll tell anyone." 

Yuuri looks at Phichit in a daze, what does him telling Derek that he had no time to study with him have anything to do with him dreaming about Victor. Phichit just sighs and smiles. 

"I love you Yuuri. I really do. I hope Victor does meet you and see what a wonderful person you are. Just never tell him you daydreamed about him." 

In his mind Phichit decides to store today's vid on his hard-drive in the file; if miracles happen, show this on Yuuri and Victor's wedding reception. Not expecting to ever need to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
